Eteno Empire
Name: Eteno Imperial Triumvirate Species: Etenus Hominidae Home World: Malisk II The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate officially formed itself after Malisk II was united by Jonathan Keplat and the Crown's Army. Their time in years is measured in ATGW. (After The Great War) Flag The Imperial Flag holds several meanings. The blue represents the justice and solidarity, while the three crossing swords represent the strongest factions in The Great War, in which the Eteno were unified. It is rather simple, and the Eteno coat of arms is based off of it. Biology See article Eteno (Species) History Tribal History A band of about five of these fully evolved creatures coagulated into a small tribe. Females foraged for berries and nuts, while Males would hunt local animals. It is unconfirmed that the tribe kept several guard pets that also laid edible eggs. The tribe began to be more and more aggressive as they unlocked the secrets to highly primitive weapons, such as spears. They eventually formed a city and grew in power uncontested with advanced technology, until other cities appeared and worked to stop them. Civilized History When many cities began establishing themselves as major powers after a peaceful period of 300 years, Jonathan Keplat of Eteno City led the Crown's Army against the many other city states on the continent. Keplat and the king's forces eventually conquered the whole planet, and officially christened the planet the home planet of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Space History/Present Their economy was booming, their military large. An empire of peace by power, undisputed good guys of their quadrant. Current Flag: Three crossing swords with a larger one in the center with a blue background. Their archetype is a unique one. It is a mix between Dragon, Warrior, and Warlord. While they have a proud and powerful military and military tradition, they honor the fallen of their enemies and of themselves. They want to bring peace to the galaxy through superior firepower. The theory is that nobody will want to start wars when the big peacekeeper can wipe them off the galactic map. They have a strong Republic, and believe in freedom and the free market. They are the similar to Warlords and Warriors for their military beliefs, and then their opposites, having the morals of Dragons. Notable Supreme Commanders Maline Tsodus - First Supreme Commander; one of the ten writers of the Imperial Constitution. Former Royal Marine. Thomas Monroe - Esteemed fleet commander that defeated ten Grox fleets in one battle using superior maneouvering. Former Royal Army Colonel. Jonathan Elias - Raised in a humble colony town. Elected for family values. Markus Huuv - Former pastor and former soldier. Olker Jastuk - Former Imperial Artillery engineer. Josif Quag - Famous inventor; wrote code for several large Sporeputer companies. Elrich von Eibeer - Former commercial pilot. Visited Earth in Uninvited Guests Dlanor Nagaer - Received several important military awards prior to becoming Supreme Commander. Maline II Tsodus - Descendent of Maline Tsodus. Went insane and attempted to create a dictatorship. Remi Doloun - Led a resistance force in Malisk City and defeated Maline II Tsodus' revolutionary guard. Maline III Tsodus - Restored the good name of the Tsodus family. Personally burned the Imperial portrait of her mother. Lunder Holmgritzer - Esteemed navy pilot. Vole Monore - Famous Supreme Commander that initiated diplomacy with the Dhragolon; helped destroy the Galaxy Buster. Henton Kadron - Former Rustungmortur Battalion NCO. Kiera Anne - Former High General in the Imperial Army. Present Supreme Commander is Ivanov Monore - Adopted son of Vole Monore. Military See article Eteno Military While the Imperial Armed Forces are some of the best equipped and trained in the galaxy, operating such a war machine is expensive, and thus, the military dominates federal spending. Government Three Branches The three branches of the Eteno government are Executive, the Supreme Commander and his/her cabinet and advisors, the Senate, the central decision-making apparatus, and the Operational, every citizen in the Empire. Senators: 200 Senators introduce laws and represent the Empire in diplomatic operations. Current Senate Breakup Majority: Industrialists with 118 seats. Second Majority: Federalists with 36 seats. Third Majority: Republicans with 26 seats. Fourth Majority: Populists with 7 seats Fifth Majority: Universalists with 6 seats. Sixth Majority: Mercantile with 4 seats. First Minority: Fundamentalists with 2 seats. Second Minority: Ecologists with 1 seat. Other Tax Rate: Federal: 15% Planetary: 6% (Average) Total: 21% Capital: Eteno City Largest City: Eteno City Official Language: Luuschtuntski Official Religion: None De facto: Maranskum Demonym: Eteno Standard Currency: Grum Government: Federal Constitutional Democratic Republic Supreme Commander: Ivanov Monore Vice Commander: Midiv Severykiz Chief Representative of the Operational Branch: Franklin Polda Keeper of the Peace: Volga Jelforit Population: 550+ trillion Systems: 50,000 - 60,000 Total GDP: 1.0008 x 10^20 Grums Drives on the: Left Sporenet TLD: .et .ugov .mil .inf Currency While the Sporebuck is the galactic standard currency, the Eteno have their own domestic currency. It has seven coins and nine bills. Note: One Grum is equal to roughly one and a half Sporebucks. Coins Uni - 1/100th of a Grum Dota - 1/20th of a Grum Deci - 1/10th of a Grum Yonell - 1/4th of a Grum Gruntl - 1/2 of a Grum Grummel - 1 Grum coin. Yumstel - 5 Grum coin. Bills Grum - Standard Eteno currency denomination. Shtol - 2 Grum bill. Longk - 5 Grum bill. Flumtolk - 10 Grum bill. Krumstol - 20 Grum bill. Ornen - 25 Grum bill. Skuntil - 50 Grum bill. Centurol - 100 Grum bill. Klnun - 500 Grum bill. Imperial Constitution This document pertaining to the sovereignty and indiviual freedom of the Eteno shall be revered and respected by all, for the great flourish of Eteno ingenuity and freedom will be envied by all across the galaxy. No free Eteno shall be oppressed by another Eteno, or a foreign entity. The free people of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate shall raise their heads in pride in the knowledge that their strength and unity will surpass all others in the galaxy. The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate is a name posessing ultimate meaning on the intentions of all free Eteno. The Eteno symbolizes the unity and strength as a single body the great species possesses. Imperial means that the Eteno will grow and prosper to eventually control the entire galaxy, regardless of all obstacles in the way. Triumvirate means that the Eteno shall rule themselves on account of three bodies. The People, the Legislators, and the Supreme Commander. '' ''I. Powers and Duties of the Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch shall be divided into two seperate groups, with equal number of members, conferring bi-monthly to discuss and enact law pertaining to the growing and evolving entity that is the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Laws will be passed by majority vote in both holdings, but not lacking the approval of at least 56% under normal circumstances. During times of emergency, however, a simple 51% majority is needed. No act of the legislative bodies shall impede or destroy the rights of free Eteno. II. Powers and Duties of the Supreme Commander The Supreme Commander acts as the elected leader of the Imperial Armed Forces and head decider when there are cases of utmost importance requiring immediate personal intervention. His or her only duties are to serve as a soldier, serve as an envoy to new and exotic races, and to make diligent and effective decisions based off of the will of the people. III. Courts and Juries Courts shall exist on City, County, State, Province, Continent, Planetary, System, Sector, Area, Quadrant, and Imperial levels. The courts exist to provide speedy and efficient trial for all Eteno. Courts shall act with a judge and three counselors, acting as advisors to the judge and co-decision makers. Juries shall consist of twenty and five randomly selected free Eteno to assist with deciding the fate of the defendant and the prosecutor. IIII. Amendments Amendments shall be passed by two of three legislators minimum in both legislative groups. Amendments cannot intrude on the rights of the people. Amendments also cannot contain more than ten changes to existing laws, and cannot introduce over five major changes. V. Imperial Government Power The Imperial government reserves the right to utilize the Imperial Armed Forces, for all uses foreign and emergency domestic uses, such as natural disaster relief or defense of the empire against invaders. The Imperial government is also able to lower or increase tax rates to any rate below 25% percent, which is hereby deemed un-Imperial and despotic to the people of the empire. The Imperial government retains the final right to run public service organizations for inspecting products and services and fire, medical, and policing emergency services. Amendments/Rights I. All citizens of the empire have the right to express themselves in any manner. II. All citizens of the empire are allowed to own weaponry up to and including military-grade automatic weaponry. III. All citizens of the empire have the right to efficient and speedy trial. IV. All citizens of the empire have the right to utilize all government services. V. All citizens have full authority to publicize all decisions and inner workings of the Imperial government. No government decisions except military plans are allowed to be hidden from the populace for the purpose of transparancy. VI. All citizens have the right to petition for or against any government action. VII. The press shall not be restricted in any way from reporting on and debating government affairs. VIII. No soldier may be quartered in a citizen's home without the owner's permission, nor during wartime. VX. Any non-Eteno may be integrated into the national family regardless of previous nationality or allegiance. X. All citizens have the right to deny any and all unlawful searches of any kind or manner, unless mandated by the jutstice system on account of suspected llegal activity. ﻿ Relations With The Dhragolon The Eteno's alliance with the Dhragolon is unique because at one point the two hyperpowers were at each other's throats. When the Eteno and Dhragolon initially met, they put in motion a basic military alliance to defeat the Grox. After smashing the Grox military and ransacking their empire, the Eteno and Dhragolon went their seperate ways for fifty years. After reuniting, the two empires discovered they had another common enemy. In an attempt to annihilate most of their military in a decisive battle, the enemy sabotaged a weapon capable of destroying a planet. A planet was destroyed, causing the Dhragolon to go to war with the Eteno. After the short war, the Dhragolon and Eteno rebuilt their alliance.﻿ Now, the Eteno and Dhragolon ejoy a lucrative alliance that promotes trade, military co-ordination, and information sharing. One of the main reasons Eteno and Dhragolon get along so well is that they both thirst for the absolute annihilation of their common enemies. In fact, Eteno Imperial Marine Corp Command General Dur von Mecklenburg made a recent statement on the two empire's close ties during an interview on GNN after being asked about the Eteno's position on the Dhragolon's genocides: "The Dhragolon are our closest allies, and we sincerely hope that they will be for thousands of years. Along with that, our reasoning is that the galaxy doesn't exactly need species like the Kklxin and Grox around. I really just don't understand all those activists whining about innocent Grox just trying to live in peace. Peaceful Grox don't exist. I'll just say this: When there is a Dhragolon army out fighting somewhere in the galaxy, they can rest assured that the sons and daughters of the fatherland will be by their side all the way." Culture Sports Being a naturally aggressive race, the Eteno tend to prefer highly physical games. Major games include Battle Ball, Headball, and Flag Run. Battle Ball Battle Ball is a simple game in which two teams of twenty throw aluminum alloy balls at each other. When a player is either knocked down or hit in the head with a ball, they move to the sidelines to the sidelines to throw stray balls back into the rectangular arena. The team with the most players on the field after ten minutes wins, unless a team runs out of players first, in which case the other team wins. Battle Ball is the most popular holovised sport in the Eteno Empire. Headball Headball is a game played on an evenly-divided circular field. There are two teams of ten. A helium-filled leather ball is thrown onto the field, and the two teams use their heads to hit the ball in the other team's goal. Goals are towers with targets on them. Targets with greater elevation are worth more points. The first team that gets to 100 points wins. Flag Run Flag Run is a brutally simple game played by two teams of ten. One team has a flag carrier that is guarded by his nine other teammates. The flag carrier tries to get across the square field to a goal which is guarded by the other team. This is by far the most dangerous game played by Eteno. Players breaking bones is commonplace. Music Eteno generally prefer short, repetitive beats in music, as well as rap and anything involving horns. For reasons unknown, music with over 120 BPM stimulate normally-restricted areas of the Eteno brain, most notably the areas responsible for language and reasoning. These kinds of music are played in language classes and government meetings. Instruments that the Eteno use are similar to ones found in the Earth regions of Ireland and Russia. Horns and stringed instruments are also popular for military parades and celebrations. Art In exchange for their preservating aggressiveness, the Eteno are very weak in the area of art. Most paintings made by Eteno depict famous battles, cities, or things related to their religion, Maranskum. Literature Strangely, despite being weak in the subject of art, Eteno are widely renown for their skills in writing. This is evident in the Eteno religious epic Kraus Shkulsha. The Eteno have produced over 100 galactic bestseller novels in almost every genre except fantasy. Food The Eteno love good food. They have perfected and pioneered a variety of delicious foods including but not limited to: Pasta, pizza, broiled meat, and milk-based delicacies. When Eteno conquer worlds, both soldiers and chefs flock to them for similar reasons. Improving regular food and troop rations. Constantly discovering new spices and seafoods, the Eteno have managed to create a mini-culinary empire. In fact, some of the Eteno's most productive spice mines are owned by restaurant chains. Because the posterboy for Eteno perfection is a fit, young individual, restaurants work tirelessly to appeal to the market for edible, strength-enhancing food. One of the true stereotypes regarding the Eteno is that they produce large amounts of strong alchoholic drink, and enjoy it immensely. It is an unofficial cultural rule that no vodka should have artificial ingredients. Measurement Systems The Eteno unit system is known as the Imperial system, and is based off of the Unigram (Five CM). Five Unigrams is a Quintigram. Ten Quintigram is a Decigram, and a hundred Decigrams is a Yotun (25,000 CM). Finally, fifty Yotuns are a Rommel. A Rommel is a whopping 1,250,000 Unigrams (12,500 Metres) Popular Media With the coming of the Sporeovision and the Sporeputer came a colorful variety of entertainment and gaming genres. First-person shooters and strategy games were wildly popular during the age of Sporeputer gaming, until the arrival of cheap and plentiful virtual reality simulators. However, shooter and strategy games are still extremely popular for virtual reality machines not only for entertainment, but military training. On the Sporeovision, however, trends have come and gone like tides on a beach. The most constant genre of holovised entertainment, though, is undoubtedly wrestling, boxing, and Flag Run. The most popular non-violent genre is drama. Family Structure Family is extremely important Eteno, and they see family as the basic unit of trust and co-operation. The Eteno also see their own nation and species as a giant family. Immediate family is the most basic family group to the Eteno, and the most important. Members of family are expected to help each other in their times of need. The next group is all blood-related family. Clans, as they are called, normally have hundreds, if not thousands, of members that keep in close contact. Although there are enormous amounts of clans across the Eteno's territory, some clans have become notable for their powerful members, or their ownership of industries. Notable clans include the Monores and the Tsodus', both politically active clans. There is also the Rothling clan, which owns the galaxy-spanning Rothling Heavy Industry Corporation. The company has a greater amount of saved money than many small empires' GDP. Another powerful clan is the Gunther clan. The Gunther clan has a few members that delve in politics, but it is mainly a military clan. Almost all members of the Gunther clan serve in, or have served in the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces. Members of clans usually look out for each other. The last and largest family group is the Eteno's nation. It is viewed as a unification of all Eteno and any immigrants of other species. Average Citizens' Lives Whether Eteno or non-Eteno, all those living under the Imperial Banner are granted all freedoms afforded by the Imperial Constitution. Therefore, all those living in the empire have lives similar to this, in most cases. This section details life from birth to death. When an Eteno (or non-Eteno citizen) is born, he/she is welcomed into the clan with a large, elaborate celebration. The child is cared for as an infant up to the age of three. At this point, the child normally can speak crude Luuschtuntski (but ironically, cannot pronounce the name of the language). At four, Eteno children are taught full reading skills. At five, they are enrolled in locally-administered school, or one of many private schools. Richer families may have tutors teach their children along with the parent that stays home (normally the mother). Children, from the age of five to twelve, are taught at Basics schools (or by aforementioned tutors) about huge ranges of subjects. At the end of Basics, Eteno children are expected to be fully versed in many subjects. Expectations and pressure on students is much higher in the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate than many nations across the universe. After Basics, students are enrolled in Intermediates, where they learn all of the things necessary for Advances for two years. After leaving Intermediates at fourteen, students enroll in Advances for four years, until they become officially adults. In Advances, students are taught in every subject needed to be an intelligent, productive member of Eteno society. Eteno Advances students consistently perform quite above many other students in the universe. After Advances, Eteno men and women either continue on to higher education, or enlist in the Imperial Armed Forces. However, the reinstation of the draft now means that ''all ''Eteno men must join the military after Advances. Although the draft changes these Eteno's lives, higher education remains the same for those enrolling older, veterans of many battles and hardships. Eteno men and women apply to universities all over the empire with equal fervor, as almost all of them are famed for their high-quality. After being accepted, Eteno work and study tirelessly to get ahead of the competition and get the highest grades possible. While students' parents normally insist on paying expenses and tuition of their children, students will normally pay by joining the Armed Forces Reserve or getting part-time jobs. Male students that were inducted into the military almost always use their saved pay to cover expenses as to afford themselves greater freedom. After receiving their degrees, Eteno men and women enter the workforce or stay in school to earn greater degrees. Many possibilities are open to Imperial citizens, as in some areas there are labor shortages. An Eteno could join the military as an officer or enlist, or find a job in the private sector. With jobs, there are limitless opportunities in the empire. Normally Eteno marry and begin to have kids at around thirty-three. The average family has three-to-four kids and the mother usually stays home while the father works or earns money deployed as a soldier. Once the children are raised and graduate from their universities, parents normally go into retirement after about five years. Elderly Eteno still produce wealth for the empire through investment and loaning, in some cases. Either in their own homes or retirement homes, the elderly live out the rest of their lives in comfort. Trivia *Much of the Eteno's military tradition is derived from military doctrines commonplace during the Cold War. (1946-1991) *Some aspects of the Eteno Empire's military training and recruitment is based off of the modern-day IDF. *The Eteno's hero, Jonathan Keplat, is based off of Sun Tzu, a legendary Chinese general and the author of The Art of War. *The Eteno language, Eteno accents, and most Eteno names are derived from Balkan, Scandinavian, Baltic, German, Polish, Russian, Romanian, Czechoslovakian, Austrian, Swiss, and Hungarian cultures. *Some of the Eteno's culture is derived from ancient Rome. *The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate's government policies draw heavily from the Reagan Administration's policies from 1981 to 1989. *The Eteno's economic system is a slightly modified version of Lassaiz-Faire economics *Maranskum (The Eteno's primary religion) is based off of Judaism and Christianity. *Although the Eteno have never been defeated in an inter-empire war, the Eteno's tradition mandates that they respect their better. *The Eteno prefer a brute strength approach in most situations. *Eteno have innate dislike of taller races, especially those who poke fun at the Eteno's short stature. They made an exception for the Dhragolon, however. *The creator of the Eteno inserts small references to popular culture in most articles and writings about the Eteno. (For example, Orr is actually a character in Catch 22, and the Eteno's largest unit of measurement, the Rommel, is named after Erwin Rommel.)﻿ Category:Species Category:Eteno Category:Featured